Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)
"Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)" is a song by Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj from her fifth studio album, Girl on Fire. The song was written by Keys, Billy Squier, Jeff Bhasker and Salaam RemiAlicia Keys "Girl On Fire (Blue Light) [Single Premiere"] Ultimate Music. Retrieved September 3, 2012. and was produced by Billy Squier, Jeff Bhasker, and Salaam Remi. It is one of the three multi-formats versions of the song. The other two is the Standard Version and the Blue Light Version which does not feature Nicki. The song leaked on September 3, 2012 and then was released as the lead single of her album on September 4. It offically impacted Urban and Rhythmic Radio on September 11, 2012, and officially impacted Mainstream Radio on October 16, 2012. The song has been certified Gold in Australia. Background On August 30, 2012, Keys announced that the lead single of her upcoming album is called "Girl On Fire": "Crazy excited!!! My new single #GirlOnFire will be unleashed soon!!! Are you ready?" Single Cover: Alicia Keys – ‘Girl on Fire’ Retrieved September 6, 2012. She also reveal the cover of the single and the release date (September 4). On September 2, it was revealed that the song would have three versions available for downloading: the standard version, the "Blue Light" version, and the "Inferno" remix featuring rapper Nicki Minaj.Alicia Keys Enlists Nicki Minaj for ‘Girl on Fire’ Remix Retrieved September 6, 2012. The cover artwork for the two other versions was also revealed. The song leaked one day before it's release, on September 3.Alicia Keys new single 'Girl On Fire' with Nicki Minaj leaks - listen Retrieved September 6, 2012. The song was finally released (along with the other two versions) on September 4. Composition The song is a drum-heavy record, written and produced by Billy Squier, Jeff Bhasker, and Salaam Remi.Rap-Up.com - New Music: Alicia Keys f/ Nicki Minaj – ‘Girl on Fire (Inferno)’ Retrieved September 5, 2012. The track opens with a thumping midtempo beat as Minaj spits a verse about not succumbing to the dangers of Marilyn Monroe-inspired excess and self-destruction.Alicia Keys Feat. Nicki Minaj 'Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)' - Song Review by Jessica Sager from PopCrush. Retrieved September 3, 2012. Keys soars in the chorus, which is simultaneously simple and glorious: “''Got our feet on the ground / And we’re burning it down / She got her head in the clouds / And she’s not backing down / This girl is on fire / This girl is on fire / She’s walking on fire / This girl is on fire.” In her second verse, Minaj prays for strength and resilience to deal with critics and adversity, closing with “''X in the box / Ain’t nobody checkin’ me.” Critical reception The song received very positive reviews from music critics. Jessica Sager from PopCrush said that the song "doesn’t disappoint" and praise both Keys and Minaj saying that "both artists share the spotlight on this song." TJ from Neon Limelight called the song "powerful".New Music: Alicia Keys Featuring Nicki Minaj – Girl On Fire (Inferno Remix) Review by TJ from Neon Limelight. Retrieved September 3, 2012. Website Rap-Up.com said that Minaj "adds some fuel to the fire" and that "Keys anthem kicks off with a blazing verse from the Young Money diva." Live performances The song was performed at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards. Alicia Keys performed a special mix of the song along with Nicki Minaj and gymnast Gabby Douglas. Music Video A music video was released for the normal version on 20th October 2012, Nicki does not feature in it. It is unknown if a video will released for the Inferno Version. Lyrics Chart Performance In the chart week ending September 7, 2012, "Girl on Fire" debuted on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at number sixty-seven. This in part was driven by 2.1 million radio impressions according to Nielsen BDS. References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Remixes Category:2012